The present invention relates to the field of coupling devices having rapid connect/disconnect capabilities.
It is deemed desirable to provide for the rapid opening of cylindrical ducts surrounding turbo-jet aircraft engine components to provide access to such components for inspection and maintenance. Thus, a coupling device is needed which may be rapidly and easily opened to provide access to the interior engine components, and thereafter rapidly closed, all without the need for direct radial access to the coupling device.